Caliber Loud
"Holy cow. Who is this guy?! Caliber Loud!? Oh no. He's terrifying my village, just as when Blood Doom is trying to destroy it, and therefore, kill my allies, I must find a way to stop him before it's all too late." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Revenge of Nicki Ray Caliber Loud is a super paratrooper of the Global Liberation Union and is the half-darkness, half-Waffen-SS paratrooper version of Loni Loud which is named after the combined of surname Loud, and the new name "Caliber." He is an older brother of Högl Loud and one of his own siblings, but he can be the super paratrooper of Blood Doom (but he can be also a superweapon of the ISIS). After Högl Loud killed Fake Lynn Loud, the Global Liberation Union and the ISIS summoned another Loud sibling to make himself into one of Högl Loud's siblings (because Högl Loud will have brothers and sisters so that he won't kill them). A Loni Loud clone is made by him, then he said to the ISIS that he hated Linka Loud and China because the first (1st) reason is that Linka's diary made him that he wanted to have revenge to kill Linka and destroy Erathia (if someone can protect Linka, he will kill someone else who are trying to protect Linka, including all heroes that can protect Linka when her diary hasn't been destroyed), and the second (2nd) reason is that China made him feel unhappy, and wanted to capture Lori Loud, and/or the Locust Horde made him to prevent the want to feel terrible in his day. His hatred to Linka, the Locust Horde and China, which had made him trained by the Global Liberation Union to become a super paratrooper of the newly-founded terrorist organization, Blood Doom (or a super paratrooper of the Global Liberation Union), then a Loni Loud clone uses his new name. His new name is Caliber Loud, because he wear his new clothes, yet still uses his own brown shoes like Loni Loud, and he uses his want to kill Linka, destroy China, the UCRD and the Locust Horde for revenge before heroes are bound to destroy Linka's diary to make Linka feel safe so that he won't kill her (because if Linka's diary had been destroyed by the heroes, he won't kill Linka when her diary is harmful to make him want to kill Linka). Now a Loni Loud clone became known as Caliber Loud. He looks like Loni Loud, but with black hair, wearing his own clothes, an Waffen-SS paratrooper uniform, a black Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor, an Waffen-SS officer hat (only using the Iron Cross icon), and in case of high-risk missions, he would wear a Magic School Bus jumpsuit, and use his superweapons, because another ISIS terrorist, Mubarak el-Abdi, used hair dye to change his blond hair into black hair. Caliber Loud can hate Linka, China, the Locust Horde, and the UCRD in World War III, but not hurting Leni Loud, Loni Loud, Team JNPR and Team RWBY, because he liked Loni, Leni, Nora Valkyrie, Peter Högl and the Beacon Academy students (as teams of Beacon Academy), and many others, just under Global Liberation Union's command before Nora and Leni Loud would convince him, but he will soon be convinced by Nora and Leni Loud when they said to Caliber Loud that the heroes destroyed Linka's diary and Linka is sorry for him, just as they hope Caliber Loud would change his new ways so that he won't kill Linka and destroy Erathia. Caliber Loud will love Leni and Nora and like Loni and Peter Högl when he gets convinced, just after Linka's diary been destroyed, Linka will be sorry for Caliber Loud. He can use his weapons: an StG-44 of Armageddon, an IMI Desert Eagle of Doom, a special combat knife, dual Uzis, and a few of highly-explosive Stielhandgranate. In battle, he will be a super paratrooper that can make all of the UCRD, Erathia, China and the Locust Horde feel like they're doomed, be very good at airborne warfare skills, jump like a paratroop, and be very good at shooting skills, but he will kill all types of enemies (including enemy soldiers, undead soldiers, Grimm monsters, zombies, etc.) but he won't kill Linka and protect Nora (because Nora is a hot girl in good memory of Caliber Loud with her funny smiles), Peter Högl (because he is Caliber Loud's new idol when he joined Team RWBY and the Schnee Wehrmacht) and both Loni and Leni (because Caliber Loud liked Loni Loud and Leni Loud as their new friends) after destroying Linka's diary and convincing Caliber Loud. Now he will fight for himself and the Global Liberation Union, later including Loni Loud, Nora Valkyrie, Leni Loud, Peter Högl, Taiwan, Team RWBY, Weiss Schnee, the Schnee Wehrmacht, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, the rest of the Future Alliance, and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Characters